Lucky One
by thankgyu
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Mingyu pikir dia hanya sedang beruntung hari ini. Atau setiap hari. Setiap tahun, kapan pun itu. Asalkan ada Wonwoo di depan matanya, semua nampak indah. / "Pesta dansa nanti—jadi pasanganku, ya?" [Meanie, Mingyu x Wonwoo]


— **LUCKY ONE** —

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **[ONESHOOT]**

•••

"Kim Mingyu, apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Hari masih pagi dan Seungkwan harus merelakan suara indahnya melengking mengalahkan kicauan burung-burung yang baru saja keluar dari sarangnya untuk mencari makan. Semua diakibatkan oleh seorang pemuda yang setiap harinya berulah, kali ini mug yang merupakan hadiah dari kekasihnya hancur berkeping-keping di atas lantai. Tak ketinggalan dengan cairan cokelat yang menggenang dan cipratan air yang sama pada dinding putih ruang klub jurnalistik. Setidaknya Seungkwan bisa bernafas lega karena bukan jurnalnya yang ketumpahan.

"Ada apa ini?" sang ketua klub datang, menengahi pertengkaran mulut yang dilakukan keduanya. Mingyu menghela nafas dan segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang ketua yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya sebelum diamuk oleh Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ , dia memarahiku padahal aku tidak berbuat kesalahan!" rengek Mingyu seraya menunjuk Seungkwan.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau! Kau sudah memecahkan mug Vernon dan menumpahkan cokelat panasku! Tidak berbuat kesalahan katamu?!" sungut Seungkwan.

Mendengar seruan kedua orang itu membuat kepala Wonwoo pusing. Kemarin dia baru bisa tidur pukul dua pagi akibat tugas kelas serta mengejar target jurnal, lalu pagi ini dia minum dua butir obat pereda pusing. Jika bisa, dia ingin kepalanya dilepas dulu agar tidak merasakan sakit, tapi dua orang ini malah semakin menambah rasa sakitnya.

"Seungkwan, Yoon _ssaem_ memanggilmu di kantor dan setelahnya kau harus menemui Jihoon di ruang lukis." tukas Wonwoo kemudian.

"Jihoon _hyung_?" Seungkwan berpikir sejenak. "Ah, baiklah. Dan kau, Kim! Bereskan ini dan ganti mug Vernon dengan yang sama persis!"

Seungkwan pun menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ini masih pagi, Gyu," Wonwoo memijit pelipisnya, lantas memunguti pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan untuk kemudian dikumpulkan menjadi satu. "Cepat ambil pel dan bersihkan ini."

Mingyu yang melihat itu langsung bereaksi. Dia ikut berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo sementara lautan cokelat berada di antara mereka. Ditahannya lengan Wonwoo agar tidak menyentuh pecahan kaca tersebut, namun karena dia bergerak terlalu mendadak, jari Wonwoo malah tergores pecahan kaca yang tajam, membuat darahnya menetes dan bergabung dengan cairan cokelat yang kental.

Wonwoo menatapnya jengkel, sementara Mingyu ternganga akibat ulahnya yang telah menyakiti jari lentik Wonwoo. Tanpa basa-basi dia memasukkan jari telunjuk Wonwoo pada mulutnya, menghisap darah tersebut seolah-olah dia vampir yang kehausan. Rasa basah akibat jilatan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo ngilu, dia langsung mengeluarkannya dari mulut pemuda itu, kemudian mengelap jarinya pada dasi hitam yang Mingyu kenakan.

"Menjijikkan, Kim." katanya. Setelah itu, dia beranjak.

"Wonwoo _hyung_!"

Wonwoo tidak menggubris dan tetap melangkah maju.

Mingyu ingin mengejarnya, tapi tumpahan itu sama sekali belum dibersihkan dan dia tidak ingin Seungkwan kembali lalu mengamuk padanya. Tapi Wonwoo yang pergi adalah yang terburuk.

Seorang gadis masuk ke dalam ruang klub dengan membawa jurnal. Dia menatap Mingyu heran. "Kau sedang apa di sana, Gyu?"

"Ah, Jeonghwa! Boleh aku minta tolong? Bersihkan ini untuk sementara sampai aku kembali, tidak lama kok! Aku pergi dulu!"

Jeonghwa belum memberikan persetujuan, dia hanya terpaku sembari menatap kepergian Mingyu dengan alis yang menukik.

Tak lama kemudian, Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo di koridor, tengah berbincang dengan seorang gadis dan sesekali mereka tertawa. Dia segera menghampiri mereka dan merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo tanpa izin, membuat si empunya tersentak.

"Oh, hei, Sana!" Mingyu menyapa gadis itu lebih dulu.

Sana melambaikan tangan. "Hei, Kim Mingyu. Tumben datang cepat."

Mingyu terkekeh, padahal di dalam hati mendengus karena ucapan Sana barusan seakan tersirat sesuatu yang berbau ejekan. "Ya, aku ada sedikit urusan pagi ini dengannya."

"Begitukah?" Sana mengangkat alisnya. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Wonwoo hendak menjawab bahwa dia tidak punya urusan apa pun dengan Mingyu, namun lelaki jangkung itu menyelanya lebih dulu. "Sebenarnya—tidak. Tapi kebetulan urusan itu akan kami selesaikan sekarang, jadi tidak bisa berlama-lama."

Mingyu semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, membuat Wonwoo risih dan mencoba melepaskan telapak tangan Mingyu dari pinggangnya. Tapi yang Mingyu lakukan malah menahan jemari Wonwoo dalam genggamannya sementara dia masih meletakkan tangannya di sana.

"Oh, hahaha," Sana tertawa garing. Dia punya dua mata yang masih berfungsi dengan baik sehingga bisa melihat apa yang barusan dua orang itu lakukan. "Kalau begitu sepertinya aku mengganggu, ya? Aku pergi dulu, Wonwoo, Mingyu. _Bye_!"

Sana melambai sekali lagi, dia langsung menjauh dari keduanya. Saat itu pula Mingyu melepaskan sentuhannya. Dia segera mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Wonwoo. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Mingyu mengikuti dari belakang. Dia melupakan kata-katanya pada Jeonghwa bahwa dia tidak akan pergi lama. Itu hanyalah bagian dari akal bulus Mingyu agar dia tidak membersihkan kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya. Sungguh pintar mengandalkan keadaan.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" tiba-tiba Wonwoo berbalik dan membuat Mingyu terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu," sanggah Mingyu. "Aku mau mengambil pel di sa—na."

Mingyu bergeming di tempat. Entah kebetulan atau apa, ketika dia menunjuk ke koridor kanan, dia melihat seorang siswi yang tengah dipojokkan di tiang. Wonwoo hampir menoleh juga, namun Mingyu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat hingga dia sempat kehilangan waktu untuk bernafas.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ , aku merindukanmu!"

"Kita bertemu setiap hari, Kim!" Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Mingyu dengan kuat hingga pelukan itu terlepas.

Mingyu meringis, cubitan Wonwoo memang tidak ada duanya. "Aku merindukanmu setiap hari, _hyung_. Sebentar lagi akan bel dan aku akan mengantarmu sampai kelas."

Mingyu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Wonwoo, mengajaknya pergi menuju kelas 2-1. Tetapi sepertinya nasib baik sedang tidak berpihak pada Mingyu. Saat di koridor, mereka berpapasan dengan Chou Tzuyu, seorang gadis yang menggilai Mingyu luar-dalam. Karena itu, Mingyu langsung bersembunyi di belakang Wonwoo walaupun itu tak berguna karena tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan mudah dikenali.

Wonwoo tahu soal Tzuyu, tapi dia tidak berusaha untuk membantu Mingyu, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Mingyu di balik punggungnya.

"Apa maumu?" Wonwoo bertanya datar.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan cintaku, Kim Mingyu." balasnya sumringah. Senyumnya terkembang lebar, Wonwoo bahkan takut jika sudut bibirnya terkoyak.

"Tidak bisa, dia ada urusan denganku."

 _Yeah, itu keren!_ pikir Mingyu.

"Sebentar saja, _sunbae_. Aku belum menyapanya pagi ini." kata Tzuyu.

Wonwoo pun segera menyingkir dan membiarkan Tzuyu menyapa Mingyu agar keinginannya yang satu itu terkabul. Meskipun begitu, dia masih memerhatikan gadis itu.

" _Annyeong_ , Mingyu- _ya_ ," sapanya. Seulas senyum ditujukan kepada Mingyu. "Kau sangat tampan hari ini hehehe. Ah, tidak, kau tampan setiap hari."

Mingyu hanya merespon dengan senyum yang mengindikasikan bahwa dia jijik dengan gadis itu—jijik karena ucapannya. Setelah itu, tanpa disangka-sangka, Tzuyu menarik dasi hitam Mingyu hingga tubuhnya tertarik, dengan demikian Tzuyu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di pipi kirinya. Seketika Mingyu merasa tulang dan kulitnya bersepakat untuk berpisah.

"Tzuyu- _ssi_ ," Wonwoo menginterupsinya. "Kau sudah menyapanya, jadi pergilah sekarang."

Wajah Tzuyu berseri-seri, dia langsung pergi setelah melayangkan ciuman imajiner kepada Mingyu.

"Aku mau mati rasanya." gumam Mingyu frustrasi.

"Ayo pergi, bodoh. Sebentar lagi masuk." Mingyu pun segera mengikuti Wonwoo yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Mingyu kembali pada tujuan awalnya: mengantar Wonwoo sampai ke kelas. Mereka terus menaiki tangga, sampai kaki Mingyu rasanya seperti mati. Wonwoo meninggalkannya di depan, dia mengejek betapa lemahnya Mingyu sebagai laki-laki yang mengaku menjabat sebagai Ace tim basket. Mingyu tidak lemah, hanya saja tubuhnya masih merinding karena pipinya telah dicium oleh Tzuyu.

"Kalau begitu kau kembali saja ke kelasmu daripada harus naik-turun tangga untuk mengantarku." tukas Wonwoo setelah beberapa kali Mingyu terduduk di tangga.

"Tidak, tidak," kata Mingyu sembari bangkit. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai selamat, _hyung_!"

"Kau berlebihan, Mingyu. Aku bukan perempuan."

Ucapan itu segera membuat Mingyu tersadar, bukan karena sebelumnya dia tidak menyadari bahwa Wonwoo seorang lelaki, melainkan cintanya yang semakin jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mingyu tertawa, lantas segera menyusul Wonwoo. "Memangnya siapa yang peduli kau perempuan atau laki-laki? Menurutku semuanya sama saja."

Tanda ruang kelas 2-1 sudah terlihat, masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Mereka memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan jendela yang besar, memandang pohon-pohon yang daunnya berguguran memenuhi jalanan padat. Mingyu duduk di sana, menekuk kaki kanannya dan membiarkan yang satunya terkulai.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin." kata Wonwoo sembari memandang seorang anak kecil yang sedang naik sepeda, orang-orang tampak sangat kecil dari atas.

"Ya, kemudian libur dan menghabiskan selama itu di rumah nenek, membosankan." timpal Mingyu.

"Tidak juga. Tergantung bagaimana kau menikmati masa liburanmu."

"Ya, dan pesta dansa yang aneh juga akan dimulai."

Wonwoo menatapnya. "Kau tahu?"

"Semua orang membicarakan itu."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Semua orang menyukai pesta."

"Kecuali kau," Mingyu menambahkan. "Tapi aku ingin pergi."

"Maka kau harus memiliki pasangan."

Mingyu mengusap lehernya yang mendingin. "Bagaimana denganmu, _hyung_?"

"Aku?" Wonwoo mendesah. "Tidak."

Kemudian hening. Wonwoo menyelam pada pesta dansa tahun lalu, sementara Mingyu berusaha menebak apa yang sedang Wonwoo pikirkan.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo menginterupsi keadaan. Tiba-tiba dia bergerak melepas dasinya sendiri, lalu menarik kerah seragam Mingyu, memaksanya untuk membuka dasi yang dia kenakan. Mingyu hampir terjatuh jika saja dia tidak berpegangan pada dinding.

"Aku simpan ini." kata Wonwoo, menunjukkan dasi hitam milik Mingyu.

"Lalu aku?"

Wonwoo menyerahkan dasinya. Mingyu masih menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Pulang sekolah tunggu aku di pagar." kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu tercengang.

"Kau pergilah. Aku akan masuk."

"O-oke. Kau membuatku agak takut karena kau tiba-tiba seperti ini, _hyung_. Bertukar dasi? Untuk apa?" Mingyu menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku hanya ingin," Wonwoo menepuk dadanya. "Saat pulang nanti, kau harus ambil jalan menuju kantin."

Mingyu mengernyit. "Bukankah itu berarti aku harus berputar lebih jauh lagi?"

"Itulah tujuannya," _agar Tzuyu tidak bertemu denganmu._ Wonwoo tersenyum. "Ingat ucapanku, Kim."

Tepat setelahnya, bel berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing, begitu pun Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum memandang punggungnya, setidaknya sampai Wonwoo berbalik dan menghampirinya lagi. Dia mengedip berulang kali.

"Aku lupa," kata Wonwoo. Dia berdiri di depan Mingyu, menarik tengkuk pemuda yang lebih tinggi, lalu tanpa antisipasi mengecup bibirnya. Mingyu bahkan tidak dibiarkan untuk memahami situasi.

"Pesta dansa nanti—jadi pasanganku, ya?"

 **END**

Kangen parah sama momen meanie. Berasa kayak kehilangan belahan jiwa. Tiap malem sebelum tidur selalu nonton meanie moment di yt. Yah, setidaknya itu bisa mengobati rasa rinduku walau hanya sedikit :")

Pengennya sih ini publish pas enam april, tapi kupikir semua hari sama aja. Semua hari adalah harinya meanie (menurutku) hehe.


End file.
